Lobo hombre en Paris
by Ronald Anderson
Summary: Despertó en medio de la confusión y el caos, no sabía nada y no se reconocía en si mismo. Sobre Luminalia solo la luna y sobre él: ella.


Lobo Hombre en Paris

Parte primera: La Luna llena sobre Paris

Despertó con el cuerpo adolorido y la sensación del viento helado acariciándole la piel por entero, fue conciente del silencio que le rodeaba y del picor extraño que se extendía por su nuca pasando por su cuello hasta sus talones. Sentía la humedad esparcida sobre sus piernas y su torso, y aquella sensación de frío que le hacía desear encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar menos ahí, aunque, exactamente, ¿En qué lugar se encontraba?

Abrió con lentitud sus ojos permitiendo que estos adaptaran su enfoque ante la visión de un cielo oscuro que no permitía la visión de sus estrellas debido a la luminosidad que parecía extenderse por aquel sitio inundado de cualquier cantidad de lámparas, focos y letreros de neón.

¿Dónde diablos se encontraba?, Inspiró hondamente y se incorporó poco a poco sintiendo como los músculos de su cuerpo se quejaban dolorosamente ante la interrupción de su aparente letargo. Sentía como si le hubiesen apaleado, aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de que había sucedido con él antes de despertar. Observó a su alrededor y pudo distinguir el sitio donde se encontraba. La enorme avenida tenía, al menos en lo que se lograba distinguir, 3 o 4 campos más de pasto corto, perfectamente podado, delimitado por pequeños senderos de pavimento que los rodeaban y trazaban su forma, estratégicos árboles cuya frondosidad pretendía ser fotogénica adornaban los alrededores de aquel lugar, mientras en las esquinas otros pequeños jardines de área verde terminaban de conjuntarse en un paisaje digno de una pintura al óleo.

" _Los Campos Elíseos"_ pensó de inmediato, sólo una ciudad como Luminalia los tendría; La ciudad de la Luz, donde muchos de los sueños de los novatos entrenadores Pokémon se hacían realidad, o a veces incluso, los llevaban de vuelta a la realidad. Intentó ponerse de pie pero sus músculos parecieron hacer corto circuito en ese mismo instante haciendo imposible que pudiese sostenerse por su propio pie. Se llevó las manos a la cara y entonces se percató de algo que pareció abrirle los ojos ante algo en lo que antes parecía no haber reparado aun cuando se encontraba frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo; Dos manos humanas, nada de pelaje; Se llevó nuevamente la mano hacia el rostro intentando distinguir con esta algún rasgo que pudiera reconocer de sí mismo, mientras sus dedos delineaban los contornos de su cara la revelación parecía, a la vez, sorprendente y familiar. Labios, pómulos altos, mandíbula corta, nariz triangular, todos rasgos humanos, todos rasgos que no podía recordar, una vez que hubo logrado tocar la maraña de cabello desordenado sobre su cabeza tiró de un mechón del mismo hasta la altura de sus ojos causando un leve quejido de su parte al provocar un leve escozor en la piel de su cabeza, finalmente pudo distinguir el color azabache de las hebras enredadas en su dedo. No podía recordar nada, pero él tampoco se sentía familiar consigo mismo, tocarse era como tocar a un desconocido, se sentía fuera de lugar, perdido en el medio de uno de los lugares más públicos de Luminalia, con el aire frío azotándole sobre la piel desnuda…Un momento, fue en aquel instante cuando reparó en otra cosa que ante su confusión había simplemente relegado a segundo plano pero que ahora se abría angustioso paso en su mente dotándole de una claridad casi tan enceguecedora como el mismo sol de mediodía: Estaba desnudo, ¡Estaba DES-UN-DO!, Desnudo en el medio de una zona pública, turística, altamente transitada, con vigilancia continua de cámaras (curiosas, turísticas, de servicio público) y patrullas policiacas haciendo rondines periódicos por el sitio. Inspiró profundo y espiró con la dificultad de un niño metiendo el cuerpo dentro del agua helada de cualquier lago que se hubiera atrevido a explorar. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, buscar refugio, buscar ropa y respuestas, recuperar su memoria y seguir con su vida, sí, ese era un buen plan, un excelente plan, llevarlo a cabo sería idílico, si tan sólo fuera tan fácil como su mente lo hacía parecer , pero las piernas no le respondían, el cuerpo le dolía horrores y todo parecía tan confuso, que por un instante deseo que aquello fuera sólo una terrible pesadilla, algún efecto secundario provocado por el estrés, la borrachera o cualquier sustancia intoxicante que le recorriera el cuerpo; Para su infortunio, su lucidez parecía indicarle que aquello no era ninguna pesadilla, y mucho menos una alucinación creada por encontrarse bajo la influencia de absolutamente nada. "Ayuda" exclamó en su mente y pensó que la plegaria saldría de sus labios a continuación pero lo único que se reprodujo en ellos fue apenas un quejido lastimero inteligible que apenas había rozado el viento había muerto con el frío de la noche.

El frío calaba en sus huesos con tanta intensidad que la había obligado a cerrar con la mano la parte alta de su desgastada gabardina en un intento vano por cubrirse el pecho para menguar un poco aquella molesta sensación que le acariciaba el cuerpo como la mano furtiva de algún degenerado causándole el peor de los escalofríos. Odiaba Luminalia de noche, odiaba sus callejones bajos, vacíos, oscuros, a expensas de barbajanes, bandidos y prostitutas, odiaba trabajar de noche, pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, ella pertenecía a ese mundo bajo, ella era parte de aquella facción de la ciudadanía que repudiaba tanto, ella que tenía que comer, de alguna manera tenía que sobrevivir en un mundo que le había enseñado sus garras y sus sombras, sus dientes afilados y la había tomado y la había hecho pedazos una y otra vez hasta que no había dejado sino los despojos de ella. Odiaba Luminalia, y sus noches, y sus luces que no eran para ella pero si para otros, odiaba a los felices entrenadores que la contrataban para festejar, y a los perdedores imbéciles que la contrataban para consolarse. Los odiaba a todos, porque la usaban como un objeto, y una vez que obtenían su satisfacción la botaban como se deshace un niño de los juguetes que ya no le importan, como cualquiera se deshace de lo que le estorba y que es prescindible, sin siquiera volverse para mirarle nuevamente. Si, Misty Waterflower odiaba la vida que le había tocado vivir.

Apretó el paso intentando acortar el camino hacia su departamento, aquel pequeño ático en el que habitaba desde que había llegado a Luminalia y que fungía como una especie de refugio (más que como un hogar) y al que con el pasar del tiempo había llegado a adoptar, -y a adaptar-como suyo. Atravesó con prisa la avenida principal hasta llegar a uno de los pasajes de los campos Elíseos. Finalmente había llegado hasta la parte iluminada de la ciudad, bien podía tomarse su tiempo de aquí en más. Espiró el aire que no se había percatado había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones desde que había salido de su trabajo y observó el halo vaporoso que se había formado frente a sus ojos, decidió entonces que hacía demasiado frío como para tomar un tranquilo paseo nocturno de camino a casa.

Es gracioso como el universo funciona, sin que nadie pueda entenderlo o siquiera percatarse de ello, un minuto antes, un minuto después, la mirada en un punto ciego o dirigida justo a donde debe estar, la brisa del norte o la que proviene del sur, cualquier cosa deriva hacia cualquier cosa diferente a su contraria, y entonces algo pasa, algo inesperado; un giro, una vuelta de tuerca y la vida te cambia para siempre. Misty no solía pensar en esas cosas con frecuencia, no al menos hasta aquella noche, cuando, mientras sus ojos concentrados en el camino frente a ellos captaron apenas en su periferia aquella imagen que había aparecido como un manchón sin importancia colado por la esquina de su visión lateral y que había logrado que sus pies se detuvieran abruptamente sobre el pavimento adoquinado de aquel lugar. Dirigió su mirada hacia aquel sitio que había captado su atención un segundo antes, y sin pretenderlo prestó su completa atención a la escena que se desarrollaba en una de las áreas verdes del lugar. De espaldas a ella se encontraba un hombre, aparentemente sin playera, sentado sobre el pasto, justo al centro de la jardinera, quien parecía tener dificultades luchando contra la gravedad, al tiempo que intentaba buscar el punto de equilibrio para poder siquiera impulsarse hacia adelante, todo intento parecía fútil, y torpe, como un niño que apenas está intentado dar sus primeros pasos. Nunca sabría qué fue lo que la llevo hasta él, no podría entender porque sus pies, capturados por alguna especie de hechizo fuera de su control comenzaron a dirigirse en pos de aquel extraño, su mente enfocada en aquel sujeto sólo podía pensar en que "ebrio" era el correcto calificativo para aquel hombre que no parecía poder encontrarse siquiera así mismo en el medio de aquel sitio donde sólo estaban él e-inadvertidamente-ella. Llego hasta él mientras el hombre parecía hacer un nuevo intento por impulsarse para ponerse de pie, fue entonces cuando se percató de la desnudez del sujeto frente a ella. "Perfecto" pensó con ironía, "Un exhibicionista, justo lo que me faltaba" rodó los ojos con resignación. Seguramente aquel hombre estaba más borracho de lo que ella había pensado en un inicio, sin ropa, en el medio de una de las zonas más transitadas de Luminalia, tomándose su tiempo para ponerse de pie, desorientado, desubicado, completamente perdido, seguro que algo no estaba bien en su cabeza en esos instantes. Inhaló profundamente mientras cerraba sus ojos, aparentemente el chico no se había percatado de su presencia, o bien había decidido ignorarla por completo, pensó en marcharse de ahí, dirigirse a su casa y fingir que nada había sucedido, podía hacerlo y probablemente nada alteraría su vida, podía olvidarse de aquel hechizo poderoso que la había llevado hasta él, podía deslindarse, aquello no era su responsabilidad, pero parecía tan perdido e indefenso, tan confundido, y ella conocía ese sentimiento, aquellas sensaciones desagradables de lo desconocido, y lo hiriente y lo terrible. "Haz el bien sin mirar a quién, ¿no?", pensó la pelirroja al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiró y volvía a abrir los ojos sólo para encontrarse con la mirada del sujeto puesta sobre ella, tenía ojos color almendra y chocolate, o al menos, así parecía bajos las luces artificiales de la avenida; Eran grandes y expresivos, estaban llenos de inocencia y de una cristalinidad que era difícil encontrar en los tiempos que corrían. La miraban con fijeza, con curiosidad pero sin morbo, su atención estaba tan centrada en ella que casi le daba un aire de devoción que por un instante la turbó hasta su centro. No estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas, no solía tener esa clase de atención, nunca de unos ojos como aquellos. Sintió como las mejillas le ardieron por un instante antes de que la cordura volviera a tomar el control de sus arreboladas emociones y la instalará de nuevo en aquella realidad donde ella se encontraba en el medio de un parque al lado de un sujeto completamente desnudo y sin aparente pudor que la miraba como un cachorro perdido. Se aclaró la garganta y extendió su mano hacia el sujeto frente a ella, la mirada del moreno se posó en su mano, luego volvió a dirigirse a sus ojos para nuevamente dirigirse a su mano y terminar interrogante sobre sus ojos una vez más.

-Parece que necesitas ayuda para ponerte de pie.-indicó Misty con cierto tono de fastidio ante la aparente torpeza del muchacho. Fue entonces cuando, ante la exclamación de la joven el hombre pareció entenderlo todo; Con un gesto temeroso tomo con delicadeza la mano de marfil de la joven frente a él y dando un nuevo impulso tiró de ella al tiempo que la chica hacía lo propio logrando que el muchacho pudiera ponerse de pie. Tambaleante aún, el hombre de cabello oscuro se inclinó hacia la chica delante de él y colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros pudo mantener el equilibrio mientras sus piernas parecían adecuarse a la nueva posición. Sus rostros se encontraban cerca y la mejilla de él rozaba la de ella suavemente.

-Gracias.-susurró él suavemente permitiendo que su cálido aliento inundara su oído con aquella voz profunda pero suave.-Pensé que jamás podría ponerme de pie.-

Aquello parecía una escena íntima de ridícula novela rosa y sin embargo Misty no pudo evitar sentir el martilleo constante de su corazón, ese que parecía haber despertado de un largo letargo mientras un calor desconocido invadía todos sus sentidos y la sangre parecía correr presurosa hasta sus mejillas. Las manos de ella habían terminado en los brazos de él para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio, había echado un vistazo a todo su cuerpo de pronto y nada de aquello parecía haberla afectado como el momento anterior. Misty no era una ignorante de la anatomía masculina, por el contrario, podía decir con total certeza que la conocía casi tan bien como la propia. La había recorrido con tanta frecuencia que casi podía darla por conquistada como cualquier territorio, había escuchado susurros en la oscuridad, y gritos y nombres varios, pero nunca nadie la había mirado ni le había hablado de aquella manera, era extraño que todo lo que ella podía controlar, se descontrolara tan fácilmente con apenas un susurro en su oído de un desconocido en el medio de una jardinera en una de las avenidas principales de aquella ciudad que por una vez le pareció llena de luz.

Se separaron apenas unos centímetros y fue entonces cuando la joven pelirroja noto como las piernas del hombre parado frente a ella se encontraban aún semiflexionadas y temblorosas.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido?-preguntó ella suavemente esperando encontrar los ojos de él con los suyos, una vez más los ojos castaños de él la miraron ampliamente.

-Si te soy sincero, no recuerdo.-contestó él un par de decibeles más alto que el tono que ella había utilizado segundos antes, sin embargo su voz no había sonado ruda ni áspera, sino que había mantenido el tono suave del susurro anterior.

La mujer enarcó una ceja con escepticismo mientras se separaba un poco más del azabache intentando hallar la lógica a aquella situación: Un hombre, que parecía hablar con la coherencia de cualquier sujeto sobrio, no recordaba que le había sucedido, para mayor inri, se encontraba desnudo en el medio de los Campos Elíseos y se había topado de frente con una desconocida, con quién hablaba como si nada y ante la cual, aparentemente no sentía ninguna incomodidad por su situación actual.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser que no recuerdes lo que te ha sucedido?!, ¡No sé si ya lo notaste, pero te encuentras desnudo en medio de una avenida principal!-

El muchacho apenas encogió los hombros con desinterés.

-Bueno, no es que esperaba especialmente que me creyeras.-

-Es que, ni siquiera pareces sentirte cohibido…en este momento ni siquiera pareciera que esta situación te incomode en lo absoluto.- mencionó ella señalando sobre su pecho como si buscara afirmar un punto. La vista del chico se posó sobre el dedo de la joven que apuntaba directamente hacia él y posteriormente observó más abajo, hacia donde su desnudez se hacía evidente.

-¿Por qué debería sentirme avergonzado?, La desnudez es parte de mi estado natural.-

Esta vez Misty ahogó un grito de sorpresa. "Maravilloso" pensó entonces "Me he topado con un completo lunático".

-Tal vez sea tu estado natural, pero te aseguro que en el medio de la ciudad a ninguna autoridad le vas a poder venir con ese cuento.-

El hombre pareció cambiar el peso de un pie a otro logrando equilibrarse mejor e irguiéndose en el proceso. Era alto, al menos más que ella por una cabeza, de piel bronceada y rasgos varoniles aunque con algún toque infantil bailando en ellos. Abrió él la boca para decir algo pero antes de que cualquier palabra pudiera abandonar sus labios el sonido de una sirena a lo lejos interrumpió cualquier momento que pudiera suceder después entre ellos. El entrecejo de la joven se frunció mientras tomaba resueltamente de la mano a su acompañante y lo obligaba a correr junto a ella.

-¡Ven por aquí!-indicó ella mientras lo dirigía hacia alguna de las callejuelas aledañas a la avenida al tiempo que el sonido de la sirena parecía agudizarse más acercándose peligrosamente hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

-¿Por qué corremos?-preguntó el moreno jadeante mientras seguía los pasos de la joven sin soltar ni por un instante su mano.

-Hay dos razones muy poderosas por las cuales tú y yo no debemos estar en ojos de la justicia en este instante.-contestó ella al tiempo que doblaba sobre una esquina y se introducía en una callejón algo más estrecho que los otros mientras el ruido de las sirenas parecía ahora un lejano zumbido perdido en otros ruidos más cotidianos.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad intentando recuperar el aire que su súbita escapada les había provocado.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-preguntó el muchacho una vez que pudo recomponer un poco el aliento y cuando sintió que tenía la suficiente fuerza para erguirse sin el temor de que su cuerpo se volviera de pronto una blanda masa de gelatina a punto de derrumbarse sobre el pavimento. La aludida se mantenía encorvada sobre sí misma, con las manos sobre las rodillas, aun intentando recuperarse un poco de la sofocación. Se volvió a verlo con reproche al tiempo que buscaba incorporarse para quedar un poco más a la altura de él.

-Fue el evitarte pasar unas cuantas noches en los separos por conducta indecente en vía pública.-

-¿Conducta indecente?-cuestionó el azabache con la ceja enarcada dirigiendo su mirada otra vez a los ojos color mar de su interlocutora.

-¡Oye!, En verdad me está preocupando que no tengas la más mínima idea de que está mal en este cuadro cuando hasta el más idiota podría verlo.-refunfuño la pelirroja con fastidio.

-Es que no entiendo por qué huimos de esa manera.-

-¿Debería explicártelo de forma más clara?, ¿Realmente no comprendes que estaba en juego ahí, no?-

El muchacho se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras se mantenía en silencio esperando la explicación de su acompañante.

-Veamos, soy una prostituta de poca monta regresando de un trabajo por la madrugada, casualmente acompañada de un sujeto que parece encontrarse bajo la influencia de sustancias ilícitas, quién causalmente se encuentra desnudo en medio de la vía pública, todo parece muy elemental para mí, mi querido Watson, estábamos hasta el cuello de delitos y creo que hoy habíamos rebasado la cuota.-

La mirada desconcertada del chico fue un indicativo para que Misty desistiera de sus explicaciones, era seguro que no lo comprendería, apenas y podía entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor en aquel momento como para que pudiera entender la profundidad de todo lo que había sucedido. Resignada la joven soltó un suspiro y con apenas un ademán le indicó que la siguiera.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó el azabache cauteloso.

-A un sitio donde puedas vestirte y podamos conversar tranquilamente sin temor a que nos atrape la policía en uno de sus rondines.-puntualizó la chica mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el fondo de la callejuela donde se encontraban.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su departamento las calles y los sonidos habían cesado, y el cielo parecía incluso más oscuro, apenas se hubieron introducido a la pequeña vivienda, Misty tanteo el interruptor al lado de la entrada dejando que el foco de la pequeña estancia parpadeara un par de veces antes de lanzar su pálida y fantasmal luz sobre los escasos muebles de la habitación.

La vista del muchacho recorrió rápidamente los rincones de aquel lugar dando una inspección rápida a todo aquello que lo conformaba. Un viejo sillón raído parecía recibir de primera instancia a cualquiera que apenas cruzara el umbral de la puerta, de tapiz deslavado que pretendía en tiempos mejores haber sido blanco con rayas azules verticales, ahora parecía presentarse gris con líneas desangeladas de un pálido azul blancuzco que apenas se lograba distinguir de su propio fondo. El suelo de color grisáceo parecía extenderse bajo sus pies con manchas de la humedad extendiéndose en él como los territorios continentales en un mapa, un poco más allá, cerca de una ventana que parecía dar hacia alguna calle iluminada, se encontraba una mesa de plástico acompañada de un par de sillas de metal que solían usarse en las fiestas callejeras en donde el alcohol y la comida consistente en frituras y otras cosas no tan saludables abundaban; Montones de cosas y ropa parecían esparcirse a los lados de un camino estratégicamente construido para dirigir desde la entrada hasta cualquier lugar al que se deseara acceder del departamento, al lado del improvisado comedor una pequeña barra daba acceso a una cocineta diminuta. Su vista no había alcanzado todos los rincones de la casa pero estaba seguro que de alguna manera existía una habitación donde la propietaria pudiese conciliar el sueño.

-Sé que no es un palacio, pero es lo que hay.-exclamó la chica mientras retiraba un poco de la ropa que se encontraba tirada por el centro del recibidor. El joven pareció salir de su trance sólo para dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia la joven.

La realidad es que a pesar de que todo aquella noche parecía confuso y sin sentido, había algo que parecía darle claridad a aquella situación inverosímil que estaba viviendo. Esa joven que de buenas a primeras había decidido acercarse a él sin conocerle, dispuesta a tenderle la mano de forma desinteresada, asumiendo responsabilidades que no le correspondían. No podía negarlo, en primera instancia sus ojos color verde-azul, tempestuosos y majestuosos a la vez evocaron dentro de si el mar, imponente, invencible, hermoso, luego su mirada había reparado en las preciosas facciones de su rostro, finas, armoniosas, delicadas y sublimes, con unos labios delgados pero llamativos y una nariz pequeña y levemente respingada que combinaba perfectamente con toda la estructura de su rostro, su cabello pelirrojo y vibrante como el fuego se encontraba atado en una cola alta cuya longitud apenas y lograba tocar con sus puntas la espalda alta de ella, pero que consumía la visión de cualquiera que se atreviese a dirigirla hacía su silueta. Ella era mar, y fuego, y toda la naturaleza en sus más bellos matices, y él debía estar volviéndose loco por tener esa clase de pensamientos respecto a una desconocida, pero algo dentro de su interior lo empujaba hacia ella, atraído fuertemente por su luz, aunque terminara de quemarlo entero.

La mirada de la joven pareció dudativa mientras enarcaba una ceja con incredulidad al tiempo que se dirigía a él.

-Y, ¿Tienes idea de cuál es tu nombre?-inquirió de pronto la joven buscando nuevamente hacer contacto con la mirada de él.

El moreno trago en seco mientras buscaba algún objeto en la habitación que pudiera otorgarle un nombre a él, nada, nada hasta que su vista pareció posarse en la pequeña mesa al centro del recibidor, ahí sobre el centro de la propia mesa un cenicero reposaba rebosante de colillas y cenizas hasta su borde. Aquella atención por parte del muchacho hacia algún punto en particular detrás de ella, llamó la atención de la anfitriona quién siguió con extrañeza el trayecto de la mirada del muchacho. Se dio cuenta de que era lo que el chico miraba con insistencia ferviente mientras se permitía esbozar una sonrisa al tiempo que se volvía a verlo nuevamente.

-¿No recuerdas tu nombre no es así?-

Una vez más el muchacho fue sorprendido infraganti hundido en sus pensamientos, retrocedió apenas unos pasos ante la mirada de la joven, y permitió que un rubor tiñera sus mejillas.

-P-pues…es…yo cre…no estoy…muy seguro…-balbuceó él sin poder concretar alguna frase coherente. Una vez más una sonrisa sincera surcó los labios de la joven.

-Ash parece ser un nombre que pega contigo.-sugirió de pronto la chica como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo, y todo pareció tener sentido para él en ese momento.

-Ash.-exclamó él paladeando cada una de las letras.- Ash.-repitió esta vez con mayor convicción.

Sí, le gustaba ese nombre, porque ella se lo había dado, porque tenía todo el sentido del mundo, ahí frente a ella que era mar y fuego, consumido por toda su luz él era sólo ceniza entre sus manos y aquello lejos de perturbarle parecía llenarle por entero.

 **NA: Caray! Hace cuanto que no me pasaba por aquí?! , Creo que llevo un buen tiempo sin escribir o siquiera pensar en hacerlo. De no ser por Andy Elric quién aparte de ser una de las mejores amigas es una persistente editora, creo que hubiera abandonado toda lucha. Esto es para ella, para mis amigas de FF que aunque me desaparezca por largas temporadas saben que sigo aquí, al pie del cañón y para ellas cuando me necesiten, y para aquellos maravillosos y pacientes lectores que aún tienen el coraje, y la bondad de leer mis horripilancias. Gracias y espero que disfruten de leer esto tanto como yo de escribirlo, esta historia será corta (o eso espero), aproximadamente unos 5 6 capítulos, basado en la canción de…adivinaron Lobo hombre en parís de la unión, versión the mills con aterciopelados, nada me pertenece de la canción o pokémon, si no bueno, esto sería mi profesión y no el hobbi al que debo de darle sólo mis escasos espacios.**


End file.
